


Anxieties

by Penguins_With_Hats



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Love them anxious Bois, M/M, sorry boys u can date Yuma in another fic, there are some unrequited crushes but they aren't important here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguins_With_Hats/pseuds/Penguins_With_Hats
Summary: Ryoga reflects on his flaws, and Wonders why Yuma would ever even think of dating someone like him.





	Anxieties

Ryoga loved Yuma so much, but Ryoga had many, many flaws. He was agressive, rude, possessive, got jealous easily, and was generally a jerk to those he met.

But Yuma never seemed to notice. He was stubborn, and dead set on becoming his friend. Even if Ryoga didn't want to in the beginning. He broke through all of Ryogas defences, and something about Yuma made him have butterflies in his stomach. Ryoga isn't sure when, but at some point he started to fall for Yuma.

It was then he also noticed everyone else in the world also had a crush on Yuma. Damn it. He had a lot of competition and he was definitely not the best candidate.

III was charming and kind, Alit was romantic and sweet, and astral was LITERALLY the other half of his soul. That wasn't even all of them. There was also kotori, Cathy, Fuya, Anna, the list goes on! Compared to them ryoga was a bad choice.

But... Yuma never cared. He was always happy to have Ryoga around. Even if he was moody and didn't say much. Even if he was a rude dick when he did end up saying something.

Out of all of those people that loved Yuma, Yuma chose him.

It was a while after all the fighting between the barians and astral beings had finally stopped, Yuma and Ryoga were hanging out in the attic Yuma slept in-- he still couldn't quite understand why Yuma chose to sleep in a dusty attic, when his parents were finally home and he no longer had to be around a bunch of creepy artifacts to be close to them-- and they were sorting out some cards to be put in yumas deck when Yuma leaned in close to him and smiled before whispering a "kattobingu" before asking "shakku, is it okay for me to kiss you?"

Ryoga could barely hold his excitement, and not trusting himself to talk incase he fucked it up somehow he nodded and before he could worry closed the gap between them, giving a quick kiss to Yuma. That was how their relationship started. It was sweet, and loving and Ryoga would never admit it but he nearly cried in happiness when it happened.

He loved Yuma so much. And Yuma loved him.  
—  
Yuma loved shark but Yuma was awkward, excitable, could never focus on anything, stubborn, and he got really annoying sometimes.

But shark was always really nice. Sure, he had a gruff exterior but underneath he was really kind. He let Yuma pretty much talk his ear off whenever any new news about duel monsters got out, he was understanding when Yuma had trouble with words, he never yelled when he helped Yuma with his homework, too. Yumas favourite moments were when shark thought Yuma wasn't looking, and let an absolutely gorgeous smile cross his face.

His circle of friends was constantly expanding, with new people joining every day. But he never forgot one of his first true friends.

He loved shark so much, but shark never really got any of his hints that he liked him. He had to be less subtle. So, one day when shark was helping him decide what new cards to put in his deck he decided he was going to confess. Then he saw the look on sharks face, the concentration. And he was stupefied. He was so pretty. He shook off the feeling though he had to do it now! With a quick kattobingu he finally got out the question. But instead of asking him out he had asked to kiss him! Well, it luckily had the same effect. And he didn't mess up saying any words, so that was a plus too. He saw sharks nod and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he felt sharks lips against his. They were surprisingly soft. 

They have now been dating a while, originally kept secret as shark didn't want to make a huge deal of it but found out fairly quickly. Rio had barged into sharks room during a makeout session then immediately told all of the barians and it spread from there. Quite a few of the people that had crushes on Yuma were upset he had been taken off the market, but were quite happy for them. They seemed happy, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Rio had actually been trying to get them together for some time, and was a little annoyed that none of her antics were what eventually caused them to date. Rip her.


End file.
